Bisikan
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Dia. Laki-laki yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadaku, menyita seluruh perhatianku, memonopoli seenaknya jiwa ragaku. Dan suaranya, suara bariton rendah yang kerap berbisik pelan di telingaku/Nejiten/DLDR/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dia.

Pemuda bersurai panjang. Beriris bening yang memabukkan, laksana tuak yang dituang oleh pedagang bermulut manis untuk melobi para saudagar kaya. Sepasang bibir tipis yang terpahat di paras tampannya. Serta rahang kokoh yang membingkai wajah putih porselen miliknya. Neji Hyuuga. Itulah namanya. Laki-laki yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadaku, menyita seluruh perhatianku, memonopoli seenaknya jiwa ragaku.

Dan suaranya, suara bariton rendah yang kerap berbisik pelan di telingaku.

.

.

.

BISIKAN

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Pair : Nejiten

Warn : OOC, typo(s), AU.

.

.

.

[21 Januari 2013]

_ "Ini membosankan,"_

Aku sedikit berjengit saat sebuah suara mengalir pelan di telingaku. Perlu kau tau, saat itu aku sedang mencoba menahan kantuk dan tetap fokus pada penjelasan dosen yang menjelaskan tentang teori James Cook atau apalah itu.

Segera saja aku membelalakan mataku padanya.

"Neji, kau mengejutkanku, bodoh."

_"Sama-sama.." _ia tersenyum menyebalkan.

Kutebak dia sengaja melakukan itu supaya aku tetap terjaga. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku perlu berterimakasih untuk itu. Aku berdecak pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Hening merayap diantara kami, hanya suara dosen yang terdengar samar-samar menjelaskan tentang teori bumi bulat didepan sana.

_"Menurutmu bumi itu bulat atau datar?"_

Lagi-lagi.

"Hmm, bulat. Itu sudah jelas kan?"

_ "Ah iya, kau benar."_

"Tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan materi yang dijelaskan, memangnya kenapa?"

Oh jelas, dengan otaknya yang seencer air itu aku yakin bukan hal yang mustahil baginya untuk memecahkan rumus nuklir sekalipun.

_ "Tidak, hanya penasaran saja dengan jawabanmu."_

"Lalu kau?"

_ "Apa? Pendapatku?"_

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah dosen, berharap ia tidak menyadari dua orang mahasiswanya asik bercengkrama ditengah-tengah pelajarannya.

_ "Itu tidak penting."_

"Hah?"

_ "Asal ada kau, bagaimanapun bentuk bumi aku tidak peduli." _

Aku tertawa pelan, menyembunyikan semburat merah di balik surai coklat yang kubiarkan tergerai hari itu.

"Aneh." Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku.

.

.

_Kalau diingat lagi, dia memang si jenius yang super aneh._

# # #

[13 Februari 2013]

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini," Aku berbisik pelan sambil melirik sinis padanya.

_ "Hn? Oh, tentu saja. Hari ini aku mendapat banyak coklat."_

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, tanganku bergerak untuk mengambil buku catatanku dan menyalin buku perpustakaan siang itu.

"Ah begitu, selamat ya. Kuharap besok kau bisa menerima lebih banyak."

Bisa kudengar ia menutup pelan buku yang dibacanya. Lalu, menopang dagu sambil melihatku? Entahlah, aku hanya melirik kecil dari ekor mataku.

_ "Cemburu?" _

Aku membuang nafas kasar, tak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya. Dengan cepat aku beranjak untuk mencari buku yang lain.

Tak berapa lama aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, hanya untuk mendapati Neji yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Secercah rasa bersalah merambati dadaku. Tapi, otakku paham Neji, ia tak mungkin merajuk hanya gara-gara itu. Tiba-tiba atensiku teralihkan pada buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Neji.

Sejarah Jepang.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, kuambil buku itu dan membuka halamannya. Lalu, secarik kertas yang sepertinya disobek dari suatu buku lain terjatuh dari dalam buku sejarah itu.

"Dasar dia itu…" seulas senyum maklum tersungging di wajahku. Lantas kekehan samar meluncur setelahnya.

Sebuah resep kue coklat sederhana,

.

.

_Padahal seharusnya aku marah padanya saat itu, tapi, yang kulakukan malah membuat kue coklat yang diinginkannya._

# # #

[9 Maret 2013]

_ "Fhuu…"_

"Neji!"

Aku nyaris membuang ponselku ke kolam besar di taman ini, saat hembusan nafas panas merambat di telingaku.

_ "Aku telat?"_

"Sangat! Kau tahu jam berapa ini?! Aku nyaris meninggalkan tempat ini jika saj—"

Aku membelalak.

Jutaan gelembung sabun berhamburan memenuhi seluruh penglihatanku. Dapat kulihat orang-orang meniupkannya dari atas jembatan, bahkan dari jalan-jalan setapak. Entah siapa mereka, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan kini mereka bersorak kearahku.

Neji berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mensejajarkan bibir tipisnya dengan telingaku.

_ "Selamat ulang tahun, Tentenku."_

_._

_._

_Mungkin wajah Neji saat itu, kini samar diingatanku, tapi aku tak dapat melupakan hangatnya pelukan Neji saat itu. _

# # #

[5 Mei 2013]

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari pelupuk mataku. Sekuat tenaga aku menggosok bibirku yang baru saja tertempel sesuatu yang amat menjijikan, sama menjijikannya dengan pemiliknya.

_Neji, kau dimana? _

Kakiku berhenti di atap sekolah. Entah apa yang membawaku hingga sampai kesi—tidak, aku tahu pasti kenapa aku kemari.

_ "Tenten? Kenapa kau bisa disin—" _

Aku langsung menghambur ke dadanya. Mengesampingkan kemungkinan air mataku akan mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Aku menumpahkan semuanya disana.

Hanya menangis sepanjang waktu. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

.

.

_Hari itu, aku merasa Neji tidak banyak bicara. Padahal kupikir ia akan menghujani berbagai pertanyaan padaku._

# # #

[7 Mei 2013]

Sebuah rumah putih menjulang di hadapanku. Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum menekan bel rumah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu depan. Wajah riangnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"_Baa-san_,"

"Araa~ Tenten-_chan, ohisashiburi.." _ujarnya seraya mencium puncak kepalaku. "Kau semakin jarang kemari ya sekarang."

"Ehehe, _gomenasai nee baa-san," _aku balas memeluk wanita itu, "Neji ada di dalam, _baa-san?"_

"Ada sayang, masuk saja ke kamarnya. Kasihan dia, merintih setiap hari." _Baa-san _terkekeh pelan, seolah apa yang menimpa putra semata wayangnya itu adalah hal biasa.

"Baik, _baa-san," _aku tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

.

"Hei,"

_ "Hei!"_

Neji menoleh cepat kearahku setelah membenarkan perban yang melilit tangan kirinya. Aku menyadari gesturnya yang seperti ingin menyembunyikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum membalas sapaanya. Berusaha mengabaikan sikap Neji barusan. Aku mengerti Neji, ia bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi, bila pemuda itu melakukannya, itu berarti aku memang tidak seharusnya tahu. Dan aku tak akan memaksanya.

Lalu, hari itu kami habiskan dengan obrolan ringan seputar sekolah, alih-alih menanyakan luka di tubuhnya.

.

.

_Malamnya, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kemarin Neji bertengkar dengan salah seorang senior di sekolah._

_Senior yang sama yang menciumku dua hari sebelumnya._

# # #

[7 Juni 2013]

Hari ini tepat 2 tahun kami berpacaran. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk memberinya kode, tapi dia tetap saja bergeming di tempat duduknya. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Hari ini pasti sama saja seperti hari lainnya bagi orang itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sejak terakhir aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan pura-pura lupa membawa kamus, agar ia akhirnya membuka kamusnya dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan harapan-harapan bagi hubungan kami kedepannya. Tapi percuma! Dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ada kamus di tasnya! Arg! Menyebalkan!

_"Ten,"_

"Iya?" tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan secercah harapan menyembul.

_ "Perhatikan pelajaran."_

Aku berdecih pelan. Tak lama setelah itu dosen yang membimbing kami keluar dari ruangan. Tiba-tiba beberapa anak yang duduk di dekat jendela berteriak saat melihat sesuatu di lapangan kampus.

Karena penasaran aku berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

Sebuah tulisan yang disusun dari daun-daun kering, bertuliskan "Neji & Tenten". Aku ternganga lebar, nyaris berteriak jika saja aku tak menutupi mulutku. Segera saja aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau… melakukan ini untuk hari ini?" aku nyaris berteriak, tak dapat kusembunyikan raut wajah bahagiaku.

_"Hm? Hari ini? Memangnya ini hari apa?"_ bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ketika hendak menjawabnya, tiba-tiba seorang dosen masuk dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini!?"

Dengan santainya Neji berdiri, dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Saya, _sensei_."

Sebelum Neji benar-benar meninggalkan tempat duduk, ia melirik padaku dan berbisik pelan.

_ "Aku menyayangimu."_

.

.

_Hari itu Neji benar-benar tidak tahu jika itu adalah hari jadi kami yang kedua. Tapi, disaat bersamaan dia mengatakan pada seluruh tukang kebun di kampus untuk mengumpulkan semua daun kering dan menuliskan tulisan itu. _

_Dia bahkan tertawa saat menyadari bagaimana semuanya bisa begitu kebetulan. _

_# # #_

[15 Juli 2013]

Di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai,

_"Tenten, kau lihat dua anak disana?"_ Katanya berbisik padaku suatu hari.

Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuknya. Sepasang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang asik bercengkrama satu sama lain.

_ "Tapi, jangan pandang yang laki-laki!"_

Aku terkekeh pelan. Astaga!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Kau lihat tangan bocah laki-laki itu memegang setangkai mawar liar yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya?"

Aku mencoba menyipitkan kedua mataku, dan melihat objek yang dimaksud Neji.

"Iya… aku melihatnya…" bisikku setengah bingung.

_"Saat ini kutebak dia sedang memandang kita iri."_ Seulas senyum jahil terbit di bibirnya.

Aku tertawa, bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Maksudmu?"

_ "Tentu saja, mana ada orang tua yang mengizinkan anaknya berpacaran di usia yang masih muda. Ya, 'kan?" _

Aku tertawa lepas, sambil memukul pelan bahunya. Dasar, bahkan anak kecil pun jadi sasaran jahilnya?

Ah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintai pemuda dengan segala pikiran gilanya ini!

.

.

_Setelah itu aku sadar jika kedua anak kecil itu adalah tetanggaku. Dan tahun ini mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. _

_Ah, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. _

# # #

[20 Juli 2013]

Aku memasukan kertas itu ke dalam amplop dengan senyum puas. Hembusan angin musim panas menerpa wajahku. Cuaca panas yang menyengat siang itu terasa biasa saja bagiku.

Setelah itu, aku mulai merapikan barang-barangku dan bersiap menuju kampus.

Kuberitahu sesuatu, sekarang sudah tanggal 20. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau apapun itu pada Neji. Haha. Kuharap ia tidak terlalu marah padaku gara-gara itu, karena demi apapun, aku lupa!

Lalu, apa isi amplop itu?

mudah saja.

secarik kertas pendaftaran pernikahan.

.

"Apa? Dia tidak berangkat?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia absen kelas Fisika." ujar salah seorang kawannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Kupikir kau tahu, kau kan kekasihnya?" ia mengerutkan kening samar.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Kugenggam erat amplop yang ada di tanganku.

Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi rumahnya setelah ini.

.

"Ah.. jadi begitu, terima kasih Baa-san."

Ibu Neji segera menutup kembali pintunya sesaat setelah ia mengatakan padaku, bahwa Neji sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju ke rumah. Aku menimang-nimang ponsel yang tak pernah lepas dari tanganku. Ratusan email sudah kukirim untuknya, pun juga puluhan misscall yang tak pernah ia jawab.

Setitik air mata membasahi pelupuk mataku, sebelum akhirnya meluncur bebas di pipiku.

.

.

_Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memukulnya saat itu. Segala perasaan campur aduk menjadi satu. _

_Dasar Neji brengsek. _

_# # #_

[30 Juli 2013]

Keadaan tidak membaik.

Aku sama sekali tak pernah menjumpainya sejak saat itu. Ia seolah menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi.

Tidak di kampus. Tidak pula di rumahnya.

Tak kuhitung berapa kali aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menangisinya di kamar.

.

.

_Satu-satunya yang berubah disini adalah, keinginanku untuk langsung memeluknya, alih-alih memukulnya seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. _

_# # #_

[30 Oktober 2013]

4 bulan berlalu sejak hari dimana aku tidak lagi dapat menjumpai Neji dimanapun. Aku berubah menjadi sosok yang berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

Hatiku mati.

Semuanya mati.

Tak ada warna apapun di kehidupanku kini. Kuliah? Jangankan itu, hidupku pun aku tidak peduli.

Entah berapa kali teman-teman mengingatkanku untuk berangkat kuliah. Tak jarang mereka mengancam, dengan ancaman yang amat klise.

"Kau akan di D.O."

Cih.

Katakan pada mereka, aku tidak peduli!

Memangnya untuk apa aku kuliah? untuk siapa aku harus membanggakan diriku saat aku lulus?

Sepasang suami istri yang bertanggung jawab atas itu, kini sudah bahagia di surga sana.

Neji.

Semua itu karna lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menjadi satu-satunya alasanku kuliah, satu-satunya motivasiku untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku yang nyaris tak berguna ini.

Lantas dimana ia sekarang? Menghilang setelah menyumbangkan begitu banyak harapan untukku kedepannya?

.

.

_Kau sangat jahat, 'kan?_

_# # #_

[1 Desember 2013]

Salju pertama turun pagi ini. Menghantarkan hawa dingin yang merasuk hingga ke tulang. Namun, hawa dingin ini tak seberapa dibanding papan kayu yang entah sejak kapan terpaku rapi di depan rumah Keluarga Hyuuga.

papan bertuliskan "For Sale" yang kini tampak usang, diterpa berbagai partikel perusak.

Ini.. pasti bercanda, 'kan?

Aku jatuh bersimpuh, menumpu pada kedua lututku. Mengabaikan dinginnya aspal musim dingin yang terasa menusuk lapisan tipis stocking milikku.

Air mata mengalir deras menyusuri garis pipiku. Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mata itu sebelum butiran liquid itu membekukan otot wajahku di suhu malam yang dingin ini. Kurogoh perlahan tas selempang milikku, mengambil sesuatu yang sudah lama kupersiapkan untuknya.

Sepucuk amplop putih berisi kertas pendaftaran pernikahan. Kuselipkan lewat celah dibawah pintu kayu berukir itu. Dengan setitik harapan bahwa ini akan sampai padanya.

.

.

_Selamanya tak akan kulupakan dinginnya malam di penghujung tahun 2013 ini._

* * *

**Tbc…**

**A/N :**

**Hai! Haii! Remember me?—siapa sih lo? Gapenting juga diinget— :') #akukuad**

**Jadi intinya aku kembali dengan judul baru yang… yah... rada-rada horror hehe. **

**Bagi yang tanya cerita lamaku—pede bat anj—mereka semua lagi di keep. Ngga tau kapan dilepaskan kealam liar(?). Bisa dibilang aku kehilangan feels, terutama yang Continue or End**

**tapi Insyaallah aku lanjutin lagi. Soalnya storyboardnya tu udah jadi sebenernya. Wkwkwk**

**Eumm… dan untuk cerita ini, enaknya dinext gk nih hehe. Aku post 1x24 jam nih, kalo reviewnya lumayan (dikira pembayaran daftar UTBK kali hahaha. Ketauan baru lulus wkwkwk)**

**Akhir kata..**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dia.

Pemuda bersurai panjang. Beriris bening yang memabukkan, laksana tuak yang dituang oleh pedagang bermulut manis untuk melobi para saudagar kaya. Sepasang bibir tipis yang terpahat di paras tampannya. Serta rahang kokoh yang membingkai wajah putih porselen miliknya. Neji Hyuuga. Itulah namanya. Laki-laki yang selama ini memenuhi rongga dadaku, menyita seluruh perhatianku, memonopoli seenaknya jiwa ragaku.

Dan suaranya, suara bariton rendah yang kerap berbisik pelan di telingaku.

.

.

.

BISIKAN

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © lydiasyafira

Pair : Nejiten

Warn : OOC, typo(s), AU.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian…

Bunyi kicau burung menjadi sebuah melodi yang mengiringi pagi yang cerah di awal bulan Juni. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma roti yang menguar dari beberapa kios roti di sepanjang trotoar yang kulewati. Tak jarang aku menyapa loper koran yang melintas di hadapanku. Perlahan atensiku teralihkan oleh daun-daun kering yang berguguran diterpa angin nakal yang berhembus. Segaris senyum terpatri di bibir ranumku, kala sekelebat memori singkat 4 tahun lalu menyeruak di pikiranku. Tentang seorang pemuda setengah gila yang rela mengumpulkan dedaunan kering hanya untuk dipersembahkan untukku. Perlahan aku menengadahkan wajahku, menatap lurus kearah hamparan cakrawala biru yang terbentang luas diatas sana.

"_Neji_," gumamku tanpa sadar. Setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Buru-buru aku menghapusnya, dan kembali mengeratkan mantel biru tuaku.

"Kau lama sekali, Tenten."

Aku tersentak. Tak lama kemudian aku menangkap siluet seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Satu kekehan pelan terdengar.

"_Gomenne, _Gaara-_kun._"

Kukaitkan sebelah tanganku pada lengan kirinya yang menggantung. Seulas senyum simpul kuberikan padanya.

.

Sabaku Gaara. Seorang lulusan fakultas kedokteran yang berada dua tingkat diatasku. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara, hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu seperti saat konsultasi pasien, ia akan berbicara panjang lebar. Sorot matanya yang tajam terkadang membuat orang-orang menganggapnya menyeramkan. Selain itu perangainya yang mengedepankan aturan membuatnya dicap sebagai seseorang yang kaku dan tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Entah sejak kapan kami menjadi sedekat ini. Yang kutahu, saat itu aku melihatnya nyaris memutuskan urat pergelangannya. Insting perawatku bekerja saat itu juga. Kulempar jauh cutter putih yang hampir melayangkan satu nyawa manusia itu. Aku baru saja akan berbalik untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi sepasang lengan kekar itu menahanku. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahuku. Tanpa bersuarapun, aku tahu ia sedang menangis dibalik punggungku.

Ia mengatakan bahwa adiknya baru saja meninggal. Adiknya adalah penderita kanker otak. Ia juga mengatakan kalau adiknya adalah satu-satunya alasan ia belajar mati-matian selama ini. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi dokter yang nantinya mampu mengembalikan senyum adiknya dan memberikan kehidupan normal layaknya gadis-gadis seusianya, bukan terkekang di dalam ruang kecil yang berisi selang infus dimana-mana. Namun, yang terjadi adalah gadis itu meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menggunakan semua ilmu yang ia pelajari selama ini. Lantas untuk apa? Satu-satunya alasan ia mampu bertahan selama ini sudah hilang, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya kini sudah tiada. Apa lagi yang ia punya? Bahkan ia merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir, sejak elektrokardiograf milik adiknya menunjukkan garis lurus.

Perlahan aku berbalik. Lalu, entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba saja aku merangkul tubuh pemuda asing yang kini terlihat amat rapuh. Aku rasa ia juga sama terkejutnya sepertiku, namun tak berapa lama ia membalas pelukanku. Kami berada di posisi itu cukup lama. Sampai aku merasa pemuda itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. Seulas senyum tipis terbit di bibirku. Melihat pemuda ini mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti, yang menjadi alasanmu satu-satunya untuk terus melanjutkan hidupmu, memang hal yang menyakitkan. Membuatmu merasa bahwa tak ada artinya lagi untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dan memilih cara pintas untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi, aku tidak setuju dengan cara itu.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari posisiku, hendak berdiri, sebelum tangan itu kembali menahan pergelanganku.

"Nama."

"Huh?" Aku memiringkan wajahku, tak paham dengan maksudnya.

"Aku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Siapa namamu?"

"Tenten. Hanya Tenten."

Aku tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

_Seseorang yang baru akan selalu datang silih berganti dalam suatu kehidupan manusia. Begitulah siklusnya. _

_Hanya saja, tak semua orang baru mampu mengganti posisi orang lama di hati manusia.._

# # #

Matahari bersinar terik di awal Bulan Juli ini. Menandakan musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Kulihat tanggal yang tertera di ujung atas ponsel pintarku. 4 Juli. _'Pantas saja panas,'_ batinku.

"Aku rindu Temari."

Sebaris kalimat itu membuatku otomatis menoleh ke arah sebelahku. Aku tertegun sesaat, lalu tersenyum simpul. Temari adalah adik Gaara yang sudah tiada.

"Kita bisa mengunjungi adikmu sepulang kerja, bagaimana?"

Kini giliran ia yang menoleh padaku. Menatap tepat di mataku, emerald bertemu amber. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Semakin dekat, hingga ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku. Namun, setelah beberapa saat ia tak kunjung menciumku. Membuatku membuka kembali mataku. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di lobby sepulang kerja." Sebuah senyum jahil melengkung di bibir tipisnya.

Aku memukul lengannya pelan. Setelah itu kami tertawa bersama, dibawah pohon sakura yang berjejer di sepanjang taman rumah sakit. Lalu, kami berpisah di selasar yang berbeda arah. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, ia membuat gestur seperti, 'jangan lupa, nanti sore, jam 4'. Aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

Perlahan kakiku berjalan ringan di sepanjang selasar rumah sakit. Terkadang aku menyapa beberapa pasien yang berpapasan denganku. Senyum terus mengembang di bibirku,

.

Lobby Rumah Sakit,

Aku melirik kecil kearah jam tanganku. Masih kurang 10 menit lagi menuju jam 4 sore. Aku menghela nafas kecil, lalu mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu yang berjejer di lobby. Kuambil topi suster yang bertengger manis di puncak kepalaku, lalu kusimpan di tas selempangku.

"A-ah, maaf, kau bisa duduk disi—" baru saja aku hendak menarik tasku yang sebelumnya kuletakan di kursi sebelahku, sampai aku melihat siapa orang yang kini tersenyum simpul ke arahku.

"Meski telat satu hari, aku senang dengan hadiah yang Tuhan berikan padaku saat ini." Iris amethystnya menyipit seiring senyumnya yang kian melebar.

Aku terperangah untuk beberapa saat..

Dadaku sesak. Mataku panas. Berbagai emosi memenuhi otakku saat ini. Air mata rasanya sedang meronta-ronta dibalik pelupuk mataku.

Memukulnya?

Menghajarnya?

Memeluknya?

Yang mana yang harus aku lakukan lebih dulu?

"…Neji," Nafasku tercekat saat mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang selama 4 tahun ini terasa tabu untuk diucapkan.

"Ya, Tenten?" suara bariton yang sudah lama kurindukan, berhembus pelan hingga mencapai telingaku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku tahu ada banyak pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan padanya, namun, entah kenapa semuanya menguap begitu saja di kepalaku.

"Hm... kenapa ya? Kakiku tiba-tiba saja membawaku kemari." Ia terkekeh pelan

_Bohong. Kau bohong padaku. _

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya ringan.

_Begitu saja? Apa begitu saja yang bisa kau lakukan, setelah 4 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar? Ah, melihat senyummu, kau pasti merasa bahagia tanpaku, 'kan?_

"Menunggu seseorang." Ucapku singkat, seraya memutus kontak mataku dengannya.

"Siapa? Teman? Sahab—"

"Kekasihku."

Senyum lebar yang ia pasang sejak tadi, perlahan luntur. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"A-ah, tentu saja, aku baru saja akan menebak itu tadi." Ujarnya riang.

Aku terbelalak. Segera saja aku menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata, siap meluncur kapan saja.

_Apa yang kuharapkan?_

"Tenten! Kau menunggu lama?" suara Gaara mengalihkan atensiku dan Neji, "_Are? _Hyuuga-_san?" _iris jade miliknya bergulir padaku, "Kau mengenalnya juga, Ten?"

"Ya… dia," Aku terdiam sejenak, "Teman kuliahku." Kualihkan pandanganku pada benda apapun kecuali manik amethystnya.

"Aaah… begitu rupanya, pantas saja kau mengenal Tenten, kekasihku." Ujar Gaara seraya merangkul pundakku.

Seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Hyuuga itu.

"Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik itu, Gaara-_senpai."_

_Senyumnya berbeda dari sebelumnya._

Setelah berbasa basi sebentar, Gaara pamit pada Neji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, sampai tangan Gaara membawaku untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan melihatnya tengah memandangiku dengan senyum, serta gestur bibir yang dapat kubaca.

'_Sayonara'_

.

.

_Aku bersumpah, itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Rasanya seluruh dunia tengah mengolok-olokku saat itu. Hatiku meronta-ronta, menangis, memohon agar aku menarik kembali ucapanku dan mengatakan bahwa Neji adalah kekasihku._

# # #

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Ya, aku sudah gila.

Sehari setelah pertemuanku dengan Neji. Pikiranku kembali dipenuhi olehnya. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi pemuda itu, menonjoknya bilaperlu. Tapi aku tahu aku tak akan melakukan itu. Karena yang kulakukan saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan barusan.

Kubuka lembar demi lembar buku daftar pasien rumah sakit. Kususuri namanya satu per satu. Aku sungguh tidak berbakat dalam hal mencari nama seseorang. Kalau saja resepsionis rumah sakit sudah datang, pasti lebih mudah menemukannya. Tapi, salahkan kakiku yang membawaku ke tempat kerja 2 jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ketemu!" pekikku reflek.

Kubaca nama Hyuuga Neji yang tertera dalam buku.

Kamar 324.

.

"Permisi!"

"Oh Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!"

"... maafkan aku, nyonya!"

Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang kutabrak saat berlari tadi. Aku bahkan masih terengah-engah. Debaran jantungku masih belum stabil. Ditambah perasaan aneh yang menjalar di rongga dadaku saat melihat pintu putih itu menjulang di hadapanku. Ada setitik keraguan ketika jemariku akan membuka knop pintu itu.

Cklek…

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih sama seperti terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, hanya saja kulitnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Neji yang kulihat saat ini bukanlah Neji yang memaksakan wajah riangnya seperti kemarin, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sakit. Sebutir liquid bening meluncur bebas di pipiku.

"Tenten…? Apa yang kau lakukan di—Aduh!"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di dadanya. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!"

Raunganku makin tak terkendali. Pukulanku pun tak semakin memelan, justru semakin keras. Tapi Neji tak ada reaksi penolakan sama sekali, pun usaha untuk menghentikanku. Ia hanya diam sambil menatapku sendu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Pekik seseorang dari ambang pintu.

Dapat kudengar derap langkah kakinya yang menuju kearahku. Kulihat Neji melirik pada sosok itu, tapi tidak denganku. Dari sepatunya, bisa kutebak dia perempuan.

Siapa dia? Saudara? Adik? Sepupu? Atau… kekasihnya?

"Hentikan perbuatan gilamu barusan!" ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Baru setelah itu mata kami bertemu satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau?" lirihku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau? Dan apa yang k—"

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" nada bicaraku meninggi . Kutatap tajam iris ungu lembut yang bersarang di kelopak matanya.

"Tenten, dia—"

"Diam! Aku tidak sedang bertanya padamu, Neji!" Rahangku mengeras. Aku menunduk, menyebunyikan wajah berantakanku saat ini.

Aku sangat kacau. Ini memalukan. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, pecahan-pecahan memori tentang Neji yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkanku, lalu kenyataan adanya wanita berambut pirang di hadapanku saat ini, membuatku merasa dibohongi. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Aku dokter yang merawat Hyuuga Neji." Wanita itu bersuara, "Aku maklum kau tidak mengenaliku meskipun kau adalah perawat disini, karena aku hanya fokus untuk merawat satu pasien. Yaitu Neji-san_" _Ia menjeda, "Ayahku pemilik rumah sakit ini, jadi tidak masalah jika aku hanya ingin merawat satu pasien."

"Merawat?" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang ini.

"Miastenia Gravis. Penyakit autoimun, yang artinya sistem imun dalam tubuh yang seharusnya melindungi diri malah berbalik jadi menyerang organ dalam terutama sistem saraf. Jika reseptor mengalami gangguan maka akan menyebabkan defisiensi, sehingga komunikasi antara sel saraf dan otot terganggu dan menyebabkan kelemahan otot."

"Singkatnya, jika terlalu sedih, marah, stress, kelelahan, atau bahkan terlalu gembira, bisa menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami kekambuhan. Seperti gagal nafas."

Wanita itu masih menatap tajam mataku, meski nada bicaranya tak setinggi tadi.

"J-jadi, maksudmu—"

"Ya, Neji mengidap penyakit ini."

Aku membelalakan mataku, menatap kearah Neji yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ini bercanda, 'kan?

.

"… Maafkan aku," lirihku pelan.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan shiftku satu jam yang lalu, dan kini aku berada di ruang inap Neji. Ya, hanya kami berdua, dokter yang kuketahui bernama Shion itu sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Neji mengelus pelan surai coklatku yang terurai di pundaknya. Ia bersandar pada punggung sofa, sedangkan aku bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Mendengarkan bunyi detak jantungnya yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Aku tak menjawabnya.

Perlahan, jemariku bergerak menuju dadanya yang tertutupi pakaian rumah sakit. Dapat kurasakan tekstur seperti perban yang melilit dadanya.

Sebelum aku mulai bekerja siang tadi, Shion mengatakan bahwa Neji baru saja menjalani operasi Thymus. Yang mana mengharuskannya untuk memotong tulang dada, kemudian disambung kembali. Itulah sebabnya Shion terkejut dan tanpa sadar mengumpat saat aku memukul Neji.

"Ini pasti sakit sekali. Kau seharusnya mematahkan lenganku tadi." Ucapku sesegukan.

Neji menangkap telapak tanganku yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Apa yang harus kupatahkan kalau lenganmu seperti ranting kayu rapuh begini. Bahkan aku tak merasakan apapun saat kau memukulku tadi."

Aku melotot, tanpa sadar kembali memukul dadanya pelan.

"—Aw, oke kutarik kembali kata-kataku, lengan ini sedikit lebih berbahaya daripada ranting. Em…" Ia nampak berpikir sejenak, "..Cabang pohon?" Neji tertawa lepas saat mengatakan itu. Membuatku ikut tertawa.

"Enak saja, ini jauh lebih kuat dari cabang pohon, _baka. _Ini batang pohon!" kutunjukkan lenganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tertawa lebih keras, begitupun aku.

"Katakan padaku, dimana kau bisa menemukan batang pohon sekecil ini?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

"Tentu saja ada."

Ia memandangku geli.

Suara tawa kembali merayap di sekitar kami. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikkan waktu barang sedetik dan merekam momen ini kuat-kuat dalam ingatanku. Alisnya, matanya, tulang pipinya, rahangnya, hidung mancungnya, dan… bibirnya. Manik coklatku seakan terpaku pada sepasang bibir tipis yang terpahat sempurna di wajahnya.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Dekat, semakin dekat, hingga hanya hidung kami yang memisahkan.

Neji menyadari itu. Suara tawa renyah yang memenuhi kamar ini perlahan lenyap. Aku tersenyum getir. Sekuat tenaga aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk bersikap 'baik-baik saja' jika nantinya Neji akan menolak ciumanku. Ya, aku tak boleh egois. Ya, aku—

Kelopak mataku sontak terbuka lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibirku.

Neji membalas ciumanku.

"…Aku merindukanmu, Neji," setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Pemuda itu tak membalas. Tapi dapat kurasakan, bibirnya yang melumat bibirku lembut, tanpa paksaan, dan bukan sekadar nafsu semata. Jemari panjangnya menekan belakang kepalaku pelan, memperdalam ciuman kami. Kupandangi wajahnya yang tersapu sebagian sinar rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden. Secercah perasaan bahagia meletup kuat di rongga dadaku.

Neji selalu begitu. Tak berubah. Tanpa kata-kata, namun semuanya seolah tergambar secara jelas bagiku.

Ia juga merindukanku.

.

.

_Saat itu adalah hari paling melelahkan dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan berbagai macam emosi dalam satu hari, merasa sedih dan bahagia dalam satu waktu. Tapi, itu tak masalah. Karena Yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa Neji kini ada dihadapanku. _

# # #

Aku dan Gaara mengunjungi makam Temari karena ini adalah peringatan kematiannya yang ke-2. Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk memberinya ruang untuk bermonolog seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum sendu. Kini Gaara yang kulihat adalah Gaara 2 tahun yang lalu, pemuda jenius yang rapuh akibat kematian adik kesayangannya.

Sebotol minuman dingin kuberikan padanya, saat kami sudah berada di kursi taman.

"Minumlah,"

"Terima kasih, Tenten"

Aku tersenyum sekilas, "Sama-sama."

Cukup lama kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menyisakan atmosfer keheningan yang merayap di sekitar kami.

"Ten, apa kau akrab dengan Neji Hyuuga?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Neji? K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" aku merutuki diriku yang tiba-tiba terbata.

Manik jadenya bergulir kearahku, membuatku merasa gugup.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan?" Keningku mengernyit heran,

Kutatap dalam-dalam manik emerald jernihnya itu, dapat kurasakan keraguan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. Tapi, tatapanku seolah memaksanya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin karena ini menyangkut masalah pribadi, tapi—"

"Apapun itu… ceritakanlah padaku." Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"4 tahun yang lalu bisnis keluarganya mengalami kemunduran, dan memaksa mereka untuk gulung tikar." Ia menoleh sepenuhnya padaku, "Lalu, Neji sendiri memiliki semacam penyakit syaraf yang membuatnya tak bisa terlalu merasa senang ataupun sedih. Ia selalu rutin menjalani pengobatannya setiap bulan, tapi sejak bisnis orang tuanya hancur ia tak pernah lagi membeli obatnya," Gaara menjeda, "Setelah itu ia mengalami drop yang membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Besarnya tanggungan biaya rumah sakit, dan menipisnya tabungan keluarga itu, akhirnya mereka menjual rumah mereka satu-satunya."

Gaara menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, tampak kesulitan untuk mengatakannya. Aku menutup mulutku, lelehan air mata sudah mengalir di sepanjang garis pipiku.

"Tak lama kemudian, karena depresi yang berkepanjangan. Ayah Neji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara gantung diri."

Aku nyaris menjerit dan menangis keras di hadapan Gaara. Tapi, kemudian ia memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"… L-lalu, b-bagaimana, Neji?" tenggorokanku tercekat, mataku tak henti-henti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ia menangis meraung-raung, seolah melupakan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Melupakan penyakit yang bisa sewaktu-waktu merenggut nyawanya." Ia menjeda, "Lalu, ia koma selama beberapa bulan."

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, sekuat menahan dorongan dalam tubuhku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Temanku—Shion, dia dokter yang selama ini merawat Neji."

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menenangkan diriku yang kalut. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian tempo hari memaksa keluar. 'Kau jahat Tenten, kau manusia terjahat di muka bumi. Kau tak ada disampingnya saat ia mengalami kesulitan, tak ada di sisinya saat ia menghadapi masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupnya, menghiburnya, memeluknya, menenangkannya! Kau tidak melakukannya! Sementara ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tetap setia bersamamu walau orang-orang selalu mengabaikan yatim-piatu miskin sepertimu!'

"Temui dia."

Sebaris kalimat dari Gaara menarikku kembali pada kenyataan.

"Huh?"

"Temui Neji. Dia temanmu, 'kan?"

Ada sebongkah rasa bersalah yang kembali menghujami hatiku saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Belum habis rasa bersalahku pada Neji, kini aku harus menghadapi fakta bahwa Gaara sama sekali tak tahu apapun soal hubunganku dan Neji.

Tapi, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"M-maaf,"

Setelah mengatakannya, aku bergegas pergi, berlari menjauhi kawasan pemakaman tersebut. Tujuanku hanya satu.

Rumah Sakit Tokyo.

.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, terengah-engah. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap aneh padaku. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan tempat pria itu berada. Kamar 324.

Suara pintu yang didobrak terengar jelas di kamar tersebut. Peluh membanjiri pelipisku, nafasku masih belum beraturan. Aku mendongak, menatap sepasang amethyst yang memandangku dari atas ranjang tersebut.

"Ne—" Suaraku terputus oleh kekehan pelannya.

"Apa kau harus selalu berlari saat ingin kemari?" Ia terseyum lebar. Sebutir air mata kembali menuruni pipiku, "A-ah, _G-gomen _Tenten, aku tidak bermak—"

Pluk!

"T-Tenten..?"

"…"

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Dekapanku pada lehernya semakin erat. Aku menggeleng pelan, menjawab perkataannya. Ini seperti de javu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku ingin dia bertanya alasan mengapa aku menangis saat ini. Aku ingin mengklarifikasi apa yang kudengar tadi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ia tak kunjung bersuara. Aku sudah hampir menyerah, hingga akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"…Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun padaku?"

Neji terdiam cukup lama. "Siapa?" ia memandang tepat di mataku, "Yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Aku tersenyum getir menatap wajahnya.

"Kau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa memberiku kabar, mengacuhkanku, lalu pindah rumah secara tiba-tiba! Memangnya aku ini apa?! Pajangan yang mengikutimu setiap hari, sehingga kau tak merasa bersalah meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Ne—"

Neji memelukku. Menenggelamkan wajah kacauku di dada bidangnya. Membiarkanku menumpahkan segala emosi yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Tangisku semakin menjadi. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat. "Aku benar-benar kekasih yang buruk. Bahkan disaat aku menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi, kau masih memperlakukanku seperti ini. Seharusnya… Seharusnya dulu kita tak bertemu, seharusnya aku mempercayai ucapan mereka, yang mengatakan aku adalah yatim-piatu tidak tahu diri yang berani mendekatimu, seharusnya dulu kau abaikan saja ak—"

Ucapanku terhenti oleh bibirnya yang membungkamku. Air mata yang sejak tadi menetes, membuat sensasi asin yang menyertai ciuman kami. Perlahan bibir itu bergerak menuju pipiku, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Oke?"

Amethyst itu menatapku teduh. Seolah meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Perlahan seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

_Salahkah aku jika rasa itu kembali lagi? _

_Namun aku salah, sejak awal rasa itu tak pernah mati._

* * *

**Tbc…**

**A/N :**

**Haii… bisikan ch.2 udah up ya.. buat yang tanya ff ku sebelumnya, harap baca A/N bisikan ch.1**

**Maaff, aku ga maksud buat molor2in gtu, tapi emang jujur aja aku lagi kena WB berkelanjutan setelah vaccum nulis 3 tahun heheheeh… jadi harap bersabar ya. Sekali lagi maaff banget wkwkw. Aku tau kok rasanya digantungin itu ga enak. **

**Apalagi sm doi /plak wkwk. Ok, last but not least, thanks udah baca ff gajeku yg kesekian kalinya ini hehe.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
